


Hes Sick

by zeldatrash



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Sickfic, Trans Claude von Riegan, Trans Male Character, claudes sick and hes not ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeldatrash/pseuds/zeldatrash
Summary: Claude never got sick. Not a lot, at least, so when he woke up this morning with a scratchy feeling in his throat and his nose stuffed, he was surprised.hi this is a claudes sick fic and lorenz takes care of him a lil bit bc im sick
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Hes Sick

Claude never got sick. Not a lot, at least, so when he woke up this morning with a scratchy feeling in his throat and his nose stuffed, he was surprised. He had rolled out of bed and felt okay while he had been getting dressed properly and messing around with his hair, but now he just had a pounding headache behind his eyes. The brunette rubbed his forehead, huffing softly and leaving the room. When he stepped out of the dorms, it was even worse. The sun was hurting his eyes and making it unbearable. He knew the professor had a room near the dorms, but he honestly didn't think he'd make it there.

He stood there for probably much longer than he normally would have, because Mercedes came over to him and touched his arm. It pulled Claude out of whatever stupor he'd been in as she scrutinized him. 

"Ah, Claude, you're sick!" The blonde was right, but he wasn't about to miss class because he had some sickness. 

"I'm fine, don't worry." The brunettes voice came out a little but weaker than he had wanted it to. He laughed, just to try to put Mercedes off that he was fine but that didn't work out for him as it sent him into a coughing fit. He turned away from here, coughing into his arm. 

Mercedes frowned, but spotted someone apparently because she told them to come over to them. When Claude finally got over the coughing fit and turned back around, she had called Lorenz, of all people, over. 

".. Please, watch him while I inform the Professor that he's not feeling well, ok?" Lorenz nodded. The brunette wasnt sure if he was just agreeing because it was Mercedes or if it was because Lorenz actually cared about him. Claude figured it was the latter. Mercedes ran off and it was just Claude and Lorenz left. 

Claude leaned against the wall of the dorms, breathing a bit heavily in favor of his coughing fit. His purple haired helper rose an eyebrow at him. 

"Come, let's get you back to your room." Lorenz walked passed Claude, and he begrudgingly followed Lorenz back up the stairs and into his dorm. The purple haired noble turned to look at Claude as he sat down on his bed. He almost wished there was a way to keep the light from getting in through the windows. But there wasn't any curtains. 

The brunette startled when he felt Lorenz's cold hand touch his face. He was really out of it today, huh? But Lorenz's hand felt nice against his face. Claude just hadn't realized how warm he felt until Lorenz touched him. He pulled his hand away, much to Claude's disappointment, and started to remove the clothes Claude had just put on. 

Claude let him remove the cape and the outer coat of his outfit before it started getting.. uncomfortable for him. He didn't exactly want Lorenz to know about his secret, it would just give him another thing to say he's unworthy. The brunette smacked Lorenz hand away, much to Lorenz's surprise. 

"I can undress myself. Please.. leave." Lorenz rose an eyebrow at that. 

"I'm not leaving, Claude." Claude felt his stomach drop, "I'll turn around, however, if you really don't want me to see." 

Claude sagged in relief after Lorenz turned and started to take off the remaining layers. He hesitated at his binder. Lorenz wouldn't be able to tell, would he? Manuela knew. She had to know, as she was the schools medic. He took it off with some difficultly, but was able to get it off without much problems. Claude grabbed a bigger shirt, to conceal himself, and getting into comfortable pants. Lorenz turned back around after Claude told him to. He didn't say anything if he noticed, and just motioned for Claude to get into the bed. 

"I'm going to get Manuela, okay?" Claude just nodded as Lorenz said that, settling into his bed as Lorenz left the room. That's if she's not already on the way. Teach could have got her, or even Mercedes. Claude closed his eyes, rubbing them. He could at least appreciate the darkness that his eyelids were able to give him, if he wasn't able to block out the light coming from the windows. 

The next thing Claude knew, Manulea was shaking him awake. He must have fallen asleep without realizing it. He looked up at her blearily as she laid a towel on his head. She went to what he was assuming was his desk, grabbing things and waving Lorenz out of the room as well. 

"Lorenz told me you're coughing and feverish. Is that all that's wrong?" 

"My nose is stuffed and I have a headache." He sat up, looking at Manuela. The brunette didn't really care if Manuela saw, if anything it would probably make her feel better. She was looking through the things she brought with her, eventually handing him something. 

"These will help with the headache and your fever, but I can't do much about your throat and nose. Just eat some soup, okay?" She touched his forehead. Her hand was cold as well. Or was he just hot? He wasn't really sure at this point. 

Manuela left after Claude took some medicine and then laid back down in his bed. She said he could just take some whenever he needed them, but not to take a lot in a short amount of time. Claude jumped as Lorenz opened the door again with a bowl of what he was assuming was soup. 

"I got this for you. Manuela said it would help you feel better and, well, I always feel better when I have something hot when I'm sick." Lorenz seemed almost shy, but Claude sat up and took the bowl from him. He kept in front of his chest so that Lorenz wouldn't be able to tell. He ate it as Lorenz sat at his desk, looking around the room. 

"Do you always have this many books in here?" Claude realized Lorenz had never really been in his room before. Claude would stop by his fellow deer's rooms, but no one ever really came to his and if they did he would come out of the room for them. He had hung around in their rooms more after Remire. 

"Yeah, I do." Claude laughed softly at himself, closing a book next to his legs. He didn't even really know how he slept in his room himself. 

Lorenz didn't say anything except for humming and Claude just kept eating his meal. He set the bowl on a book pile next to his bed precariously, sinking back into his bed. 

"Lorenz.. Thank you." 


End file.
